De Katten Drinken Bier
by LibraMoon
Summary: America is learning Dutch. That bothers the hell out of Germany. Germerica! Rating to be decided. T for now, to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Falling in love with Germerica a bit here. However, I am posting this.**

**Rating to be decided. I own nothing. Enjoy.,**

OoOoOo

Germany glared across the way at the air of nations bent over a simple and harmless book. However, it did not appear so harmless to Germany. It was nearly unthinkable because, well...

America was learning Dutch.

It shouldn't have bothered him so damn much, but it did. Every time America would tuck her hair behind her ear, and cast a shy glance at the Netherlands. His dislike of it only grew whenever the Netherlands leaned toward her more, clearly paying her more attention than anything else in the world. The lessons were not the crux of his problem. No, the lessons simply meant she hung around the Netherlands all the damn time.

Germany was a little irritated. Perhaps more than a little, if he were being honest. If she wanted to learn another language, which he still wasn't certain why she was even doing this, _his_ made the most sense. It was the easiest for English speakers to learn and even her own national language had almost been German!

However, she hadn't gone to Germany. No. She'd gone to the Netherlands. Not even Denmark or Finland or even Sweden. The Netherlands.

That bothered him. As much as did America's soft voice trying to copy the Dutch accent.

"Jij eet broterhammen."

"Boterhammen," The Netherlands corrected lightly.

"Jij eet boterhammen." America repeated with a look on concentration on her face.

"What does it mean?"

"You eat sandwiches."

"Goed. Goed." The taller nation praised gently, his hand on her shoulder.

She beamed up at him with a truly pleased look that made Germany stare between them even harder. This looked perfectly innocent so far, however, he found his eyes straying to where the Netherlands was touching America.

It seemed a little inappropriate. Did it not?

However, there was no rule against it and they were on lunch for another twenty minutes. Northern Italy was excitedly talking with Southern Italy about something. Germany wasn't paying attention to that. He was looking at America's face as she plowed through the language exercise.

There was an enchanting quality about her when she was so focused.

Not causing any trouble at all. She was simply staring at the Netherlands and hanging off the other nation's every word.

That bothered Germany.

"Now the next one," The scarf-ed nation gestured to the book with a conspicuously kind warmth in his eyes.

Germany found that he did not care much for that either.

"Het meisje heft geen bo...borden." She said, the words were still a little clunky and unsure.

The Netherlands chuckled softly to himself. "What does that one mean?"

"The girl have... no has... the girl has no..."

America looked at the Netherlands with her words trailing off.

"What is Bord?"

"Bread," she answered instantly. "No. Plate."

He nodded. "Then _Borden_ then would be?"

"Plate?"

"Plates would be more accurate." He said with a slight tilt of his head.

Germany watched as America nodded acceptingly. She adjusted Texas and looked thoughtful. It was a surprisingly good look on her. German felt his cheeks warm as they pinked a bit.

"And?"

"Wij heeben olifanten. Wait," America said looking back up at the Netherlands, "We have elephants? That is a phrase I am going to use in your country sometime?"

There was an amused grin on her face as the male nation nodded sagely. "What if someone wants to ask about a zoo? Or what if you have a particularly favorite animal that you like and want to share that information with a friend."

The blonde nation smiled and laughed softly. "Okay, okay. Wij heeben olifanten."

She placed her finger on the next sentence. "De Katten drinken bier." Her browns knit together and she started laughing. "The cats drink beer."

"You laugh," The male nation rebuffed her slightly, "but you are remembering."

America nodded and stifled her mirth.

"De katten drinken water, geen bier." She replied with a shake of her head.

The Netherlands looked highly pleased and closed the book. "Let's get something to eat before lunch is over. That is enough for today."

America nodded, readily.

"Sounds great, dude, what would you like to eat?"

"Ik eet boterhammen," he replied in his native tongue.

"Yeah," America smiled at him happily, "sandwiches sound good."

Germany couldn't exactly say why it bothered him to witness America work so tirelessly to learn Dutch. When she had first made the request at the last meeting, The Netherlands had been surprised and a tad suspicious. However, America had pleaded with him until he's agreed.

They still had to replace the lock on the men's bathroom from where America had stormed in to drag a resisting Netherlands out by his scarf. Germany had written it off as another America fad where she would grow easily bored and let the lessons fall away.

However, it appeared she was serious. He had heard from Belgium that America was visiting with the Netherlands between meetings.

Something twisted in his stomach at the thought. It was uncomfortable and made him angry, though he couldn't place why. Germany stared at the table, hearing but not really listening to Italy's rapid speech in the background.

America had always been nice with him. Even during WWII when she held POW in her lands. They had been treated more than fairly. Some had even been allowed to work the land and take classes. She'd even assimilated the mercenaries that England had hired so long ago, before she gained Independence, and Germany had been surprised by that as well.

So, yes, he had a soft of... infatuation for America. Germany felt himself flush slightly.

He waited patiently for them to return. However, it was harder than he anticipated because he found himself glancing at the clock over and over again. They had better not be tardy. He would give America a lecture she would never forget.

Some small part of him knew it was because he wanted her to be away from the Netherlands as soon as possible.

Three minutes until the meeting and America was nowhere in sight. Germany straightened his papers as other countries started pouring back in. Various conversations were cut short, as they parted with secret smiles that hinted at possible alliances or severed ties.

Ah, Politics. That he understood.

His blue eyes landed on the door way, with barely concealed anticipation.

One minute. She should be here by now.

The Netherlands strolled in with a satisfied look on his face and was missing his scarf. Germany had no time to ponder what had become of it, because America strutted in with it around her neck.

And Germany snapped a pen, he hadn't known he was holding, in half.

America has a very pretty blush on her cheeks and Germany adores the way she looks. He does not like that the Netherlands is likely responsible for it. She takes her seat next to England and Northern Italy. She's always so close and yet somehow just out of his reach.

He looks down at the ink dripping on his notes and scowls. He'll have to clean it up. He draws a handkerchief out of his suit breast pocket and wipes his fingers. As he starts blotting the paper, to get the worst of it up, he notices that America is looking at him. Her eyes were curious and Germany feels embarrassed by the fact she saw this.

He busies himself in getting all the ink up, pretending not to notice her watching him as Poland takes the floor for his newest announcement.

He discreetly sees her fiddle with the edge of her newly acquired scarf.

His hands ball into fists and her blue eyes look toward The Netherlands again. Germany sees the male nation smiling at America who looks away with a slight blush.

Germany doesn't like where this is going.

It would have meant nothing with Finland or Sweden. He might have been equally irritated with Denmark, but not on this level. The Netherlands was a bit more reserved.

Germany was a rather shy country, in many respects, he was not as outgoing with romance as other countries. War was easy, even endless meetings, but in dealings of the heart he was not as well versed. America, for the most part, had been rather similar. Until today, when it looked as if she were developing feelings toward the other nation.

That was an unexpected and unwelcomed development.

So, when she blew a kiss toward the Netherlands with a coy wink, Germany decided that he'd had enough. He shoved back from the table, startling Poland who gaped at him. Germany made polite excuses and left the room.

He needed to calm down.

Therefore he missed the 'thumbs up' between America and Northern Italy. Or how the Netherlands had to hide his smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for reviewing. Author on sabbatical after this. So many updates lately and stories. Takin' a break. The author is tired, but adores you all dearly. **_

_**Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. :) **_

_**I own nothing. **_

OoOoOo

It was Northern Italy's idea to make Germany jealous. America had not believed him at first when he had rushed to her, proclaiming that Germany like her.

However, Italy was also a country of love -no matter what France seemed to thin- and he had noticed the subtle glances his friend had been giving the female nation.

Yes, she did often disrupt the meeting, but Germany looked at her just as much when America was not doing anything at all. It was on one such day that Italy saw his friend faintly smile as America teased Prussia over how her awesomeness could rival his. It had made a proverbial light bulb go off, and he knew that Germany liked America.

Like- liked her.

True, it could have been her getting along with Prussia, but Italy had doubted it. America tried to get along with everyone. She had gotten along extremely well with Germany. They had many endeavors together and even some combined forces.

So, Northern Italy knew he must respect America at the very least. Therefore, he'd told America, hoping that she would pursue Germany.

However, she had wanted proof. More than Italy's assurances, and he tried not to be a tad hurt by that. Yet, he had told her that it was all true, what he said. Northern Italy had even convinced her to find another nation. Someone tall, handsome, and strong that would be somewhat similar to Germany.

Germans did not like other men around 'their' women. So, if Germany became jealous, America would have her answer.

The Netherlands had been hesitant to help, however, America had persuaded him. Or badgered him until he did it, Italy wasn't quite sure. It hardly mattered.

Germany had gotten upset. So upset he'd broken his pen. Now America was a nation on the prowl.

And Italy thought it showed.

Her confidence was high, her eyes were bright, and she was smiling like it was going out of style. America was now ready to try and seduce Germany into a relationship. Or force, Northern Italy was not entirely clear why she had brought the rope.

Wait. Why did she have the rope?

"America?" He asked, slightly confused as he watched her secure one end to a very heavy box, and the other she held.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to trap Germany," She replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"W-why would you want to trap him?"

"Well... he likes me," America said with a large smile. "So I just have to catch him and then we can be together, and stuff."

Northern Italy blinked rapidly. "W-w-what?"

This was not how love was supposed to work! There should be gentle wooing of America by Germany, followed by long and romantic dates. Some smatterings of kisses and finally they would declare their love to the world.

Northern Italy nearly sighed at the thought of it. It would be magnificent. If America stopped resorting to her cartoons as a love manual.

"If I catch him, he'll be with me and stuff..." she trailed off with a contemplative look. "Or something like that, Belarus could explain it better."

"You...want to take love advice...from Belarus?" He asked, trying n vain to keep the concern from his words.

"Well, sure, ya know? Why not? We have sort of been on okay terms... you know... lately."

America tied the other end of the rope to a tree, and placed several bottles of German beer on the ground, under the heavy box that was hiding toward the tree line.

"I ah... don't think this is such a good idea," Northern Italy said calmly as America hid behind some bushes.

"What?" She looked at him askance. "Why?"

"Well, why don't you try something romantic first?"

"But we already did the jealousy thing," she pointed out patiently. "So the most logical course of action is just to jump straight to the next stage so as not to cause confusion."

Italy scratched his head and chuckled nervously. "Wouldn't it confuse him to have a wooden crate dropped on him?"

America pondered that. Maybe Northern Italy was correct. Germany did seem like the type to get worked up easily, and she honestly didn't want to hurt him. Belarus had told her there were other ways.

Hm.

Her blue eyes locked with Northern Italy's.

"What do you think I should do then?"

"Why don't you spend some more time with The Netherlands? Yes? He has a lot of experience in matters of the heart. I will... ah... of course be very pleased to help you."

America grinned at him brightly. "Italy, you are really cool."

The male nation blushed sweetly and nodded his thanks. They forgot all about America's impromptu trap as he walked her back into the building, talking her through what she should do next.

OoOoOo

So America came to the next meeting with a scarf that matched the Netherlands and blue earrings. The same shade as the scarf. Northern Italy and the Netherlands had helped her comb through shops and the internet meticulously to find them.

She blushed as she looked in the mirror. She sort of looked like a far more feminine Netherlands. She wasn't certain what this was supposed to do for her, but she accepted the help all the same. She had been practicing her Nederlands (Dutch) for when Germany strolled by.

America tugged nervously at her the scarf, not used to wearing the blasted things out side of winter. She had a new appreciation for Russia, since he wore his all the time. The Netherlands stood beside her, an amused look in his eyes.

She was exceedingly grateful that he'd agreed to help her. She smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkling as he pulled out his pipe and lit it.

"No smoking inside, dude," she told him gently, twisting her hands as she fidgeted.

"I swear, you and the other nations," He muttered dryly. "I'm not putting it out. You want a hit?"

"Nah, I'm good," America mumbled.

The Netherlands thought it was adorable, how wound up she was over Germany. He wasn't exactly capable of understanding why she'd pick _Germany_ of all nations. Honestly, he thought she'd end up with Norway just to piss England off.

Ah, that amused him too.

The Netherlands grabbed her hand, stopping her from continuing to fidget and pulled her along.

"You ready?"

"Honey, I was _born _ready," America blustered with a faint blush on her cheeks. He didn't mind admitting that if she ever became amenable to the ides, he'd date her. She had this whole Lolita image about her that really did wonders for him, especially in a scarf that matched his.

However, that would have to wait. Right now he was helping her gain the attention of a German who likely couldn't think of anything but her.

This is why he thought younger nations were so damned fun.

Germany's eyes met his as the Netherlands walked through the door, with America holding his hand. The other nation's blue eyes narrowed in on America's blush, where their skin touched, and her new apparel.

Ah, the look of fury, The Netherlands simply wanted to know how long Germany would be able to contain himself.

America followed behind him, burying her face slightly into the scarf as she tried not to look at Germany. She failed.

He was staring at them. Just staring. Well, that was anti climatic.

She hurriedly sat next to the Netherlands.

"No smoking in the meeting," Germany said abruptly.

The Netherlands shrugged and snuffed it out, taking care to empty it into the nearby waste bin and stuff it back in his coat pocket. "Meeting hasn't started yet."

Germany glared at him a s America, quickly reached for the papers at her seat. She and Denmark were working on an agricultural project to help a town in Iowa and they would present their findings today. She adjusted Texas quietly and scooted slightly closer to the Netherlands.

Keeping up appearances.

Germany's eye twitched, but he said nothing.

Northern Italy came bounding in a few moments later, and took the seat to her left. That meant Germany would be sitting only a seat away. America mentally cheered herself on. She could do this. She was a mature, sophisticated female; as Italy said.

She brushed back her hair, and took to studiously looking at the notes. She glanced up when she saw the other nations staring at her new scarf.

"It was a gift," she said quietly, trying to remain calm and not ask Germany out on a date in front of everyone.

Northern Italy warned her to let Germany come to her. Something about preserving his 'manliness' or some other such nonsense.

Whatever. She really liked him, and he had given several great things to her culture. America smiled warmly at the thought of them actually getting to date.

Denmark caught her eye by waving, she waved back happily. The Netherlands put his arm around her shoulders. Germany glared even harder, his hands fisted around his reports.

"Very well... let us make sure everyone is here."

"Canada?"

"Present."

"Egypt?"

"Here."

"India?"

"Here."

"America?"

"Right here!" She said with a bright smile.

The Netherlands noticed that Germany's death grip eased momentarily on the papers. He also noticed that Germany paused in order to nod to America.

Very entertaining.

There was a loud and heavy thump followed by angry cursing and shouting. Several nations jumped. Several glared across at one another believing it was some sort of trick.

The open window carried the threats of a very irate nation.

"Let me out of here! I'll like... kill you all in your _sleep_!"

America turned toward Italy with an amused smile on her face.

"Hey, look at that, I caught Poland."


	3. Chapter 3

_**As promised, the next chapter of De Katten drinken Bier. Yay! Reviews!**_

_**Also, I will be updating Last Cry of the Humans, The Untold Love Story, When in Moscow, and What Happened to Lithuania?**_

**OoOoOo**

America politely excused herself from the meeting. Northern Italy followed her shortly thereafter, leaving Germany in the dark of what had just happened.

Northern Italy ended up having to explain everything to Poland.

Which made complete sense, as America tried to let him out of the heavy box with the caught nation hurtling curses at them. The female nation was trying exceedingly hard not laugh. It wasn't funny, not really.

Alright, maybe it actually was hilarious... but Poland looked too angry to see the humor in this. So, the Western nation wisely -and she so totally could be wise- chose to not poke the already prickly European nation by laughing.

And it was nearly killing her. However, she was totally heroic and could handle this with ease. Mostly.

Once he had calmed down, and Northern Italy finished apologizing, Poland needed some clarification as to why America had set a trap.

"She... eh..." Northern Italy glanced at the female nation, "returns his affections. Isn't it grand?"

"So wait," Poland asked skeptically, "America wants to get with Germany?"

The female nation nodded repeatedly.

Northern Italy smiled at her enthusiasm.

"But... he's liked her for like-" Poland paused and thought carefully. "Like a while now."

"Sì," the red-haired nation replied. His excitement grew with the understanding that another nation saw all the signs he had seen from Germany. Who was always so stoic and hard working, that Northern Italy worried for his health.

America seemed as if she were buzzing. Her eyes widened nearly comically, and she was blushing. There was something about her that made the two male nations smile kindly at her response. Her mouth opened slightly, and she sputtered.

"Y-you knew too?" She asked, scarcely believing what she was hearing.

"Well, of course," Poland replied with something close to amusement.

"This is awesome!" America chimed in happily, starting to use her hands as she spoke. "I can just go tell him that I like him too and-"

"No" Northern Italy said, firmly but gently. "You have to let Germany come to you."

"But you said to avoid misunderstandings," the female nation argued logically.

Both male nations frowned at her statement.

"Just come out and say it? Really? That is like... totally lame, America," Poland commented with a sneer to his words. Honestly, she was just going to bluntly tell Germany she liked him? A man loved first with his eyes, and a woman with her ears. Not the other way around. Being direct like that, would end in disaster. Plus, it wouldn't make for good gossip later.

Poland was not entirely altruistic in this.

Northern Italy nodded at the blonde male's words. He wanted Germany to have a love story that lasted the ages. His friend and staunch ally deserved that much at the very least. And, Germany respected America. His normally intimidating friend would even smile slightly at some of the star-spangled nation's antics. So, in Northern Italy's mind, they were going to make a most lovely couple.

He could almost see it now.

Northern Italy could see Germany's gruff nature being tempered by America's childish enjoyment of the world around her. The red-haired nation nearly grew starry eyed at the thought of the first world meeting with them together.

He just had to keep America from acting the way of her Hollywood movies, which always featured overly large displays of affection. Such short lived passions. Northern Italy knew he

America, simply did not understand. What was the big deal with just telling Germany? But, then again, a lot of Europeans said she was too abrasive and she really wanted to at least make it to the first date with Germany.

"So... you thought being straight forward was trapping a nation under a box?" Poland asked, clearly in disbelief as he pieced together the full extent of America's 'plan'.

She grinned sheepishly. "Well, Belarus-"

"Say no more," Poland replied holding up a hand to stop her. "Why are you letting her listen to Belarus?"

His question was directed at Northern Italy. The red-haired nation's eyes widened comically.

"I didn't _let_ her speak with Belarus," Northern Italy denied quickly.

America glanced between them.

"Uh... guys? I'm still here." She said, trying to be helpful and not irritated that they were talking _about_ her. Not _to_ her. And, what the hell did Poland mean by 'let her'? She could do whatever she wanted! She was an independent nation.

The male nations glanced at her. Poland's sour expression melted into one of slight embarrassment. He genuinely felt for America's plight. She was such an innocent nation, and that much was obvious by her peculiar taste in men.

After all, she liked Germany.

He almost wanted to help her. America was listening to the advice of Belarus, and Russia had been escaping that woman for centuries. Then again, weren't there American cartoons about capturing people with boxes?

A box. Really? He was more upset that it had actually worked. How had he failed to notice it?

"My apologies America," Northern Italy chirped sweetly. His green eyes were reflecting his sincerity. America grinned back at him.

"No worries dude," she said with a friendly tone in her words.

"Now, we will go back and when you sit with the Netherlands-"

"The Netherlands?" Poland asked with his curiosity sparked. "Good choice."

Northern Italy smiled at Poland warmly. "I know, thank you!"

America looked lost at the exchange.

"But seriously, you do not have to make it complicated," Poland with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" The female nation asked pointedly, clearly interested in what the blonde male had to say.

"The way to a man's heart is... like.. . through his stomach. Or something..." He waved his hand dismissively.

"I thought it was through his rib cage?" America half-stated and half-asked with a thoughtful expression.

Poland groaned and pushed his hair back with a determined look on his face. "Innocence plays in the background of ignorance," he muttered to himself.

"What?"

Poland rolled his eyes.

"America... focus," he scolded gently.

"I am focusing!" The star-spangled nation shot back as she put her hands in the air in exasperation. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. See?"

Poland stared at her as his brows furrowed at her outburst.

"_Swój ciagnie do swojego."_ He said as he glanced between America and Northern Italy with misgivings as the pair stared at him with equal expressions of confusion.

"Germany utterly deserves you," he quipped.

America beamed at him. "Aw. Thank you!" She said happily as she wrapped him up in a hug. "You are the sweetest thing."

Poland blushed and narrowed his eyes, but there was no anger in the gesture. If anything he looked slightly flattered by the compliment. Because America meant it obviously even though she was oblivious to the fact he had been _trying_ to insult her.

Now, he felt oddly compelled to continue to try and help her.

"Yes," He said quickly, nicely shoving the larger nation off of him. "Now, as I was saying. Like..."

"The way to a man's heart-"

"The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Poland declared informatively.

America nodded, she was nearly enraptured by his words. She really wanted to date Germany, but Northern Italy said to let Germany come to her. Belarus said to try and trap him... sort of... she forgot what Belarus actually said. However, Northern Italy was adamant that she not use any more rope.

Done and done!

Her blue eyes sparkled behind Texas as she watched Poland the way most young people would watch a highly respected mentor.

A stray thought struck her, and America tilted her head. She almost looked similar to a puppy that wasn't quite grasping the concept. Nantucket shifted to the side, following the angle of her head.

"So... you want me to eviscerate him?" She asked with confusion and frightening sincere curiosity.

Poland slapped a hand to his face, and drug it down as he glowered at her. Northern Italy quickly interrupted where this train wreck of a conversation was going.

"No! America, no. Eviscerating is not romantic! It's horrible. " Northern Italy said pulling at America's arm. "We are trying to get you and Germany together. Not make him into sausage."

"Ew... like... so wrong," Poland said as he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

America blinked down at Northern Italy. "I'm gonna have to go with Poland on that one."

"Bu-but-" The red-haired nation tried to explain himself

"I'm really growing concerned about you Italy," America said solemnly as she exchanged a look with Poland.

The blonde male nation nodded. His demeanor changed to one of polite interest. "Do you like... have a mental instability?"

Northern Italy flushed to the roots of his hair as he covered his face. Horrified by how this had turned on him.

"America," Poland said seriously, "Co po trzezwemu mysli, to po pijanemu powie"

Her clueless face told him she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What one thinks when sober, one says when drunk."He translated grudgingly.

The star-spangled nation still looked confused. Poland sighed heavily and washed his hands of the whole thing. At least, until something actually started happening that was worth his time.

OoOoOo

The next day, America was rearing to try some more advice.

America pinched her cheeks, to add some more color to them. She took a deep breath and psyched herself up one more time.

She could do this.

A way to a man's heart was through his stomach...

And she was supposed to get him drunk. At least, that is what Poland had implied. See? She paid attention when people spoke.

The blonde female nation smiled happily. She could get Germany a little drunk. Then he was supposed to... say something? She wasn't really sure what the next step of the plan was. Northern Italy had told her to stick with the Netherlands.

Which she had done, earlier this morning. However, Germany had been avoiding her while she was around the other European nation. America didn't think Northern Italy's plan was working, but he assured her it was.

However, she didn't see the harm in following Poland's advice. He was a guy too, like Germany. Maybe that is where she had gone wrong with Belarus.

She had snuck out from the watchful eyes of the other nations and circled back to her car to get a brown paper bag. America was nervous. She'd spent the better part of yesterday making this dessert, and she really hoped that Germany would like it.

His people called it some funky, strange name, but they ate them. At least that is what Wikipedia told her. It seemed like a legitimate source. The female nation wandered back toward the meeting hall. She knew from past meetings that Germany always stayed late to tidy up.

He was totally cool to do that. America hated having to do it when she hosted the U.N.

The star-spangled nation straightened her posture, and repeated her national anthem in her head -for good luck-.

She cleared her throat when she caught sight of him, shuffling papers together at a desk on the far side of the room.

"Germany!" She called out loudly, her excitement refusing to be confined to the fast beating of her heart.

He jumped slightly at the volume. The male nation turned, his blue eyes locked with hers, and the corners of his mouth shifted upward before returning to a stoic mask.

"Ja?"

"I made something for you." America said honestly, nearly stampeding over to the taller nation. She gave a light laugh and held the bag out for Germany to take.

He flushed, truing red on his cheeks, and he cleared his throat.

"Ah, how... thoughtful of you," he said with a bit of gruffness to his voice.

America watched, barely keeping from shouting happily, when he took the bag and peered inside it. HIs nose wrinkled slightly at the strong scent of alcohol that wafted out of the bag.

"Thank you," he said after a moment. "But, what is it?"

"Rum balls!" She told him with a large smile. "With extra rum! Try one."

Germany could only blink at her, clearly unable to understand why she would randomly make him rum balls. America's expression remained hopefully expectant.

OoOoOo

Translations:

Swój ciagnie do swojego- Like attracts like.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alright, thank you all for waiting. Here is more Germerica! I do not claim ownership of characters contained herein. _**

**_It is also NOT meant to offend anyone. _**

**_I own nothing. Rated M. _**

OoOoOo

Germany stared at her, and then glanced back at the paper bag with the rum balls. He was uncertain, if he was supposed to eat one now or not. Wasn't it an American custom to use or consume a gift as soon as it was given? Was that America or Northern Italy? Germany felt himself flush to the roots of his hair. A bead of sweat broke out along his temples.

He couldn't remember, and America was staring at him with those large blue eyes behind Texas. Germany felt his knees nearly shake as she continued to give him the largest 'puppy dog' stare he had ever seen.

Ja. Okay. He would eat one. But just one. He still had work to take care of. Subconsciously, he rubbed his thumb across his forefinger quickly, before trying to give America a quick nod of his head. A show of his gratitude for..._ these_. Granted, America's cooking was often just fine. Perhaps more butter than he was used to, but fine none the less. So he could deem it safe.

The strong waft of alcohol tickled his nose, as America's face morphed into a sunny smile. He gave her a glance, not wanting to upset her because she had been so kind as to make them for him. Though he still wasn't sure as to 'why'.

"Oh," he said after a moment. "They smell very delicious."

America's face lit up, and her trade-mark 'American Smile' showing sincere happiness that he liked her present, was easy to see.

"You really think so?"

Germany would have told her the clouds were purple if she continued to watch him with those doe-eyes and the dusting of pink on her cheeks. He swallowed heavily, trying to remember what he was supposed to be doing. America reached out, with warm hands that pushed against his own, gently. A nudge for him to eat some. That expectant expression only grew.

Ah. She wanted him to eat one. That was right.

He fished one out, trying not to turn even more flushed as America leaned in closer while he readied to take a bite. His small infatuation, not that he was truly calling such at the moment, reared its head. And, his hand started to shake a bit. She didn't seem to notice, and he thanked her lucky stars for that one. Though the expression did not quite make as much sense when he used her idioms.

Either way, the point was that he enjoyed being the center of her attention, but it also left him remarkably out of place.

"Come on," America coaxed and Germany flustered at the way her attention was solely fixed on his. They were rather close together, and he tried to keep himself from becoming too red in the face.

"They are good," she said with a touch of anxiety coating her words. America worried her bottom lip, and with her pinked cheeks it caused Germany to nearly gulp at the sight of her.

"I promise."

It was hard... to be around her when she was staring at him like that. Not exactly in a bad way, but he felt light headed and perhaps a bit out of sorts. Germany would have walked half-way around the world at this very moment, if America asked him too -looking at him in that manner-. Without a second thought he popped the entire treat into his mouth and bit down on it quickly.

America seemed to glow with pride, as Germany tried not to hack up a lung at the sudden burn of very strong rum. His eyes watered and his throat convulsed, but by _Gott_, he managed to keep from choking. She hardly gave him a chance to taste it, not that he could past all the predominant flavor of rum, before she was clutching at his arm.

"How is it?"

Her sudden nearness, as America nearly pressed her face to his with wide-eyed excitement, caused him to swallow before he was finished chewing. His stomach would think he had no teeth, if he had to eat with America so close. Despite his most valiant attempt, it was then that poor Germany started to cough.

America's face fell as she started to whack him on the back, attempting to help him but only making it slightly worse.

"Was it that bad?"

Germany's eyes widened at the look of distress on her face, or perhaps it was disappointment. He froze for a moment, nearly dropping the paper bag with the rest of the rum balls.

"Nein," he said with another cough. "It is.. very good."

"Really?" America asked, backing away as her blue eyes searched his.

His little... infatuation reared its head and he covered his mouth with one of his hands, so that America could not see the less than idyllic gentle grin that graced his features.

"Ja...uh... really." He said slowly, trying to keep his voice even, thought his throat burned a bit.

Something flickered across her gaze, and her mouth opened as if America were going to say something. There was a subtle vulnerability in the way she looked down and then back at Germany. Her hands clasped in front of her, and her expression was uncertain.

"Ger-"

"America!" A well known voice called from the doorway, and the pair turned to see Northern Italy smiling happily at them. With the Netherlands in tow.

"There you are," The Netherlands said in a low drawl, "I have been looking for you."

Germany's mood instantly soured as soon as he saw the Dutch personification. Subconsciously, he leaned closer toward the star-spangled nation who had a flummoxed appearance about her.

"You were?"

"Of course," the Netherlands all but purred back at her. "I missed you."

Was... was he attempting to seduce America _in front_ of Germany? Did the Netherlands have no shame?

His posture stiffened out of reflex, and his features twisted to those of the imposing figure they all knew so well.

Germany was so preoccupied with the intrusion upon the private moment he had been enjoying with America, that he failed to notice how her face scrunched up with disbelief. Or how Northern Italy nearly skipped over to her side with a merry disposition. If he had, Germany would most certainly have talked with the auburn-haired nation about it.

The stoic nation felt that it was slightly strange that they managed to find her just as she had been alone with him. Was the Netherlands one of those jealous brutes? Hm. Germany would not put it past the other European nation. The way the scarf-ed nation's eyes lingered on America was decidedly inappropriate.

Surely the Netherlands could have the common decency to look... somewhere else. Except, was it possible that America liked the Netherlands?

She was learning Dutch.

The thought troubled him greatly. Germany felt his ire spike as the Netherlands waited for Northern Italy to pull America toward him. Northern Italy was chattering about something or another. Germany could not tell what it was because he was not actually listening to any of it.

The satisfied look on the Netherland's face as he placed an arm around America's shoulders, had Germany fisting his hands at his side. The crinkled of the brown paper bag brought everyone's attention to him. He took a steadying breath. His blue gaze met America's as she looked at him.

It looked as if she was uncertain about what to do. However, the Netherlands placed a chaste kiss on her Temple, and Germany had enough. He feigned a polite cough and nodded his head.

"Please do not allow me to keep you," he said calmly.

America's mouth opened, and her arm moved slightly, Germany caught site of it. As if she were reflexively reaching for him.

"Germany," Northern Italy said with a sweet smile. "We were going to get some dinner. Did you want to join us?"

"Regrettably, I have much to do," he rumbled out. A way of saying 'leave me alone' without causing an international incident.

America might have said something to him, he indulged the thought for a moment, as the Netherlands pulled her away, already whispering to her in throaty _Dutch._ Germany had never cared for it less in his entire life.

German was far more practical.

He set down the brown paper bag with a slight frown. He was too far behind schedule now. With a small shake of his head, he went back to what he had been doing before.

He busied himself with shuffling the remaining papers together, and sorting out the important ones to send to the respective nations at a later time. His hands moved slowly, as his gaze wandered toward the paper bag again.

America had made him rum balls. Of all things. How strange.

But, the lingering notes of sweetness and alcohol reminded him that she had gone to all that trouble for him. To actually make him something by hand, instead of buying it. Did...did that mean something?

His eyes remained fixed on the innocent bag as he continued to ponder that question well into the night.

OoOoOo

Northern Italy decided to scold her for not listening to him and going after Germany so forwardly. America listened, sort of, as he outlined how it would work once more. Until finally, America feigned being tired and told him she was heading to bed.

"He'll come around," The Netherlands said with an amused smile, and a mischievous twinkle to his eyes.

Messing with Germany still delighted the European nation.

The older nation glanced down at how glum America seemed. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"Italy?"

He shook his head.

"Nee, Germany."

"I guess," she said in a tone that suggested she was clearly unconvinced.

"Take heart," The Netherlands said as he ruffled her hair, careful to leave Nantucket be. The last time he had tried to mess with the lock of hair, the Netherlands swore the thing had tried to stab him.

"Italy is only doing this because he wants to see you two happy." The European nation said with a gentleness in his words.

America nodded thoughtfully.

"I suppose you're right."

"I always am," he joked as he pulled out his pipe, "you'll learn that in time."

That at the very least, got a chuckle out of the star-spangled nation.

OoOoOo

The Netherlands had walked her to her hotel room. Which was nice of him, but America's mind was already a thousand miles away from the moment they left Germany. She scarcely made it inside after bidding a quick farewell to her partner in crime. As the door clicked closed, she leaned against it heavily.

Why was it so hard for everyone to just let her practically smash her interest in Germany into his face?

Metaphorically speaking, of course.

She honestly thought it would be way easier to just tell him she liked him.

America puffed out a breath of air. Feeling somehow confused, but at her core, she wanted to respect Germany's culture. However, she really wanted to do the 'American' thing of candles, chocolate, and that little lingerie piece that she got 'just because'.

She needed some advise. Who was she supposed to ask? America blinked and looked down. She trusted Northern Italy, she really did. But her gut was telling her that this was only creating problems. Prussia had once commented that the greatest reward was the one you could not easily obtain.

The star-spangled nation _got_ the idea of playing hard to get. Totally. She understood it, but she really liked Germany. She had for a while now, and she wanted to sort of just get to the part where they could be lovey-dovey.

If Germany every got lovey-dovey.

Did Germany do that?

The blonde woman thought hard, recalling several of their past encounters. She could not find a speck of what she would have called 'romantic' behavior, necessarily. But, she felt something when he was around, and her chest had a secret sort of aching longing when he smiled or the rare occasion that he cracked a joke at the world meeting.

Her phone buzzed, and with a muted curse, America dug it out of her coat pocket. As the sender of the message flashed across the screen, she felt a small ray of hope. Her blue eyes widened as she was struck by a wonderful idea.

The Philippines! Maybe, she could ask him how she should show her interest to Germany. After all, Poland's idea had gone over fairly well, until Northern Italy had found her. And, she wasn't going to try Belarus' again. After talking with the other nation, it turned out that she had _not_ meant her suggestion literally.

America sighed. These cultural nuances were so tough to navigate sometimes. Oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rated M. This is a piece of literary fiction. The Author does not claim ownership pertaining to the ideas/characteristics/ect, of Hetalia or any subsidiary thereof. Philippines courting rituals taken from Wikipedia... please don't blame me!**_

_**Rated M. **_

OoOoOo

"I...I don't know man," America said, looking out the window into the quiet night.

"Trust me!" The Philippines replied with his voice filled with wisdom and confidence.

The Star-Spangled nation's face scrunched up in displeasure.

"Do I really have to sing?"

"It's called serenading, and it is very romantic." The Philippines said commented.

She shuffled on one foot to the other.

"I still don't know..."

"Well, there is that or threatening to stab yourself in the heart in front of his father-"

"You mean Prussia?"

"Whichever," The Philippines commented.

America blinked and moved her phone away to stare at it a moment, then put it back to her ear.

"Wait. Stab my heart?" She asked, with widened eyes behind Texas.

"Only if Prussia refuses to give you permission to marry Germany," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, I only have to threaten it?"

"Well, if he refuses," The Philippines said blithely, "You actually have to do it."

Well, that escalated quickly. America paused.

"Is there a third option?"

"Well there are love potions-"

"Pass."

"How do you feel about sending him riddles?"

America bit her lip at that, and thought about it. That could work.

"Yeah I suppose I could do that."

"You have to send them to his family as well, declaring your intentions."

Oh no. She remembered the last time she'd given Prussia a riddle. She was still banned in Hamburg. For reasons she did not need to go into. Ones that she, Prussia, and Spain had agreed never to speak upon again.

Ever.

"Uh..anything else?"

"Well," The Philippines said with a bit of exasperation in his tone. "There is _mahal-alay."_

Oh, that sounded exotic. America beamed at that one, with some hope.

"What is mahal-kalal?"

"_Mahal-alay_," he corrected patiently with a bit of fondness creeping into his words. "You sleep together during the night."

America's eyes grew round in surprise, and she gave a loud shout of excitement. German slumber party! This was like... a thing!

"Perfect! You, Sir, are amazing!" She crowed happily into the phone. "Bye!"

"Goodbye, friend!" The Philippines replied, laughing at her obvious pleasure at the suggestion.

The Philippines turned out to be a huge help! America was so pleased when she got off the phone, that she did a quick two-step to shimmy out her excitement. The Philippines had made it clear that there were some key things she could do to express and interest. Which should, ideally, lead to some dates. America grinned brightly. The Philippines sounded so sure about it, that she couldn't help but feel confident in his advice.

She could totally do what he did when he showed interest in a woman.

She'd... just have to treat Germany as a chick.

America guffawed at that for a moment, but she was totally going to do it. She put the coffee on -despite the tiny pot the hotel had-, and started researching what she would need. Briefly, she wondered if she could get a couple of things through customs, but felt safe in the knowledge that she could just call Germany up if she needed him to approve it.

He'd, well, hopefully help her. But then again, the Philippines said that if Germany really liked her.. he would play hard to get. A light bulb went off in her head. Oh duh! That is why he always told her no!

She chuckled to herself, as she realized that she needed one more person in on this with her.

America pulled out her phone and flipped it open, hitting her speed dial. It started to ring, and she hummed to herself patiently.

"...Hallo?"

"Prussia!"

There was silence on the other end.

"America? Are you_ dying_?"

She blinked, looking down at the coffee pot, "Uh... no?"

There was a click on the other end of the line. Well! He didn't have to be rude about it. She dialed his number again. It rang. Then went straight to voicemail.

Well, she was _not _going to be ignored. If Prussia wasn't going to let her warn him that she was coming over, that was his business. But, she had a German nation to woo.

America pumped a fist into the air in determination as she turned the coffee off, just as the first tantalizing aroma started wafting from the hot brew. She grabbed her keys and put her shoes back on. Quickly, she grabbed her coat too.

She made it out the door, before she gave a soft curse and went back inside.

America rolled her eyes at her own forgetfulness. She forgot to pack her overnight bag.

OoOoOo

America was in high spirits as she walked quickly towards the front door Prussia's and Germany's house. It took less time than she would have thought to get there, partly because she actually knew where she was going in this country, and partly because the taxi service here was fantastic.

She smoothed down her hair, and knocked on the door. The thought occurred to her that maybe, just maybe, she should have called Germany first.

Oh well!

America tapped her foot impatiently. It wasn't bad out, and she didn't want to ring the doorbell, somehow that seemed... rude. Her blue eyes lit up as she remembered her cell phone. With a slight hum, she scrolled for Germany's contact info.

She pressed the little green button that let her call his number.

It started to ring. One. Two. Thr-

"Hallo?" The husky voice questioned with a sharpness that gave evidence to not appreciating being woken up.

"Germany! Hi!" America said exuberantly. "Whatcha doing?"

There was silence on the other end, then a slight cough.

"America?" He asked again, his voice that was more normal and much less irritated.

"Yeah dude."

She heard rustling on the other side, and her blue eyes flicked upward as a light came on in the bedroom one floor up. Oh good! He was up.

There was more silence, then his voice broke it effectively.

"Is... is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, say could I spend the night at your house?" She asked breezily.

"... What?"

"Because if that's okay, could you come downstairs and open the door?"

She beamed up at the window, as the curtain moved ot the side for a moment.

"You are... outside." Germany said slowly.

America waved at him enthusiastically.

"Hi!" She chirped into the phone.

He awkwardly waved back at her.

"I will be right down," Germany promised.

"Okay," America agreed quickly.

She waited, nearly buzzing where she stood, as she heard a loud thumping followed by Germany cursing. The Star Spangled nation gaped at some of his words. Before she started laughing, and shaking her head. Poor guy. He must not be fully awake yet.

A small prickling of guilt filled her senses. Maybe she should have called him earlier? Not jsut shown up? Oh lord, this was probably horrible rude and unwanted and-

The door swung open, and Germany stood before, in a T-shirt that was on backwards and pants that were not properly zipped. He cleared his throat, as he peered down at her.

"America," he said stiffly. "What brings you here, at this hour?"

She opened her mouth to respond, then paused. Wait. What time was it anyway? Late... judging by the fact Prussia and Germany had been asleep. It was safe to assume late. Whoops. There was that 'impulsiveness' Northern Italy had warned against. Her cheeks stained a soft crimson, as America looked down for a moment.

"I...uh...," she started feeling slightly nervous. Crap. Pull it together America! "I was wondering if I could spend the night?"

The question was blunt, and articulated perfectly. However, even with that, Germany looked as if he didn't understand what she asked him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He shook his head and stared at her intently.

"Can I spend the night?"

Germany's blue eyes looked confused by her words.

"Why?" he asked, looking vaguely concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no," she rushed to assure him, her hands making motions with her words. "Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking I could spend the night at your house."

He said nothing.

America raised a brow, slightly worried by the fact it almost looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Is that okay?" The female nation questioned lightly with excitement.

"You want to spend the night?" He asked, slowly, after a minute or two had passed.

She beamed at him, adjusting her overnight bag on her shoulder.

"Yes please! I even brought my stuff."

Germany's blue eyes flickered to her bag and back to her face several times, as he changed colors.

"Uh..."

"Yes?"

"Does _Die Niederlande_ know you are here?"

There was a soft flush on his features, and America nearly cooed at him. But then his question penetrated her shy embarrassment.

"What?" She asked, not remembering for a moment that she was supposed to be 'with' the Dutch nation. To be fair, Germany looking at her like she was a welcomed present was distracting. She shifted her weight to one foot, and cocked her head to the side. Nantucket bounced at the action.

"Why would The Netherlands need to know if I were here?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Germany responded lowly.

"Because its none of his business? Because I don't answer to him?" America questioned, appearing faintly insulted.

Germany blinked, his mouth opened and closed a few times. He ran his hand through his mussed hair.

"The Netherlands?" He repeated the question with a hard edge to his words, as if she didn't get it. "Your...?"

Well, she didn't get where he was going with this.

"My?" She asked, gesturing in the air to lead him to the term he was searching for.

"Your...m-," he flushed looking mildly upset, and puzzled at her.

"Ally?" America supplied, growing as confused as Germany by where he was going with this.

His face went blank, and his blue eyes had a shine of happiness in them. America softly pushed at his arm. He didn't respond, so she waved a hand in front of his face rapidly.

"You okay dude? Can I come in?"

He jolted, as if struck.

"Ja! Ja, of course." He muttered quickly.

"Sweet! Thanks Germany!" America said happily as she nearly pushed past him to get inside. "Which way is your room?"

Germany turned a deeper red.

"My room?"

She turned to look at him.

"Yeah, dude, I was thinking we could sleep together."

America could only watch as the male nation, who had just finished closing and locking the door, missed his footing. She blinked as Germany fell to the ground in a heap.


End file.
